Escapades
by ShoreDove
Summary: Not really R-rated, but a little adult. Another Draco/Harry. .the two get stuck in a forest together!. . .(Don't ask. Please.) Just R & R


Escapades 

By Shore_Dove

Author¡¯s Note: This is soooo stupid. 

_Bzzzz. . . ._

His head felt light. It felt airy almost, tantalizingly clear and uncluttered of thoughts. But then the sharp buzzing sound pierced the air and through his mind like a ray of light. 

_Bzzzz. . . ._

Ooh. . .that sound! It was most assuredly a headache, and then he would wake and feel it. Then he¡¯d have breakfast with Crabbe and Goyle. . .that wasn¡¯t a most pleasant thought. Maybe his father would send him something. 

_Bzzzz. . ._

¡°All right, all right, I¡¯m getting up. . .¡± Draco mumbled. He pushed aside the covers, eyes closed. The cover was strangely light. He stretched and yawned. ¡°Just shut up, whoever you are. . .¡± 

¡°I didn¡¯t talk.¡± A voice came from the left. 

Ah yes, that was most certainly Harry Potter. Not many people he knew had such a nasty voice and rude ¨C 

¡°_Harry Potter_!¡± He opened his eyes, shocked, and was greeted with the sight of Harry stretched out next to him. What shocked him even more was that they were not in a room, but surrounded by pine trees and dirt for a floor. 

They were in a forest. 

¡°It¡¯s gotta be a dream,¡± Draco mumbled. He settled back down, trying to ignore Harry, who was next to him, now sitting. 

Harry looked at him quietly. ¡°It¡¯s not a dream.¡± 

¡°Of course it¡¯s a dream, you idiot,¡± Draco snapped. ¡°In real life, I would _never_ wake up in a forest, especially with you, Potter, next to me!¡± 

He glanced up to see a certain yellow and black striped annoying little creature buzzing around his hair and jumped, yelping. ¡°Ah!¡± 

Harry glanced at him dispassionately. ¡°Draco, it¡¯s just a Muggle insect.¡± 

Draco glared at him and dusted his robes off before sitting. ¡°I knew that.¡± 

Harry raised an eyebrow. ¡°And it¡¯s not poisonous. So what¡¯s it called then?¡± 

¡°Oh. . er. . .um. .¡± Draco flushed. ¡°Why do I have to tell you?¡± 

Harry sighed. ¡°Whatever.¡± He sat up and looked around. ¡°Guess I¡¯m stuck with you for some time.¡± 

¡°It¡¯s a _dream_,¡± Draco snapped. ¡°I¡¯m going back to sleep.¡± 

¡°No, it¡¯s not,¡± Harry said firmly. ¡°Remember when we were fighting in the hallway last night?¡± 

Draco frowned and pieced together his thoughts. He could vaguely remember something involving punching Harry in a dark hallway. . . 

¡°And then we heard Filch, remember?¡± 

¡°Oh yeah. . .there were his footsteps!¡± 

¡°So we ran for it and simultaneously took a turn that ended up in a room we¡¯ve never seen before. We started fighting again because the door was locked and ¡®alohomora¡¯ didn¡¯t work, and landed on top of the statue.¡± 

¡°Yeah, that statue was messed up. You couldn¡¯t even see his face.¡± 

¡°Well, the statue was a Portkey. I ended up here awake, but you fell asleep when you appeared here.¡± 

Draco groaned. ¡°Where are we then? How long have I been asleep?¡± 

Harry shrugged. ¡°When we got here, it was morning. It looks to be about noon now. And I don¡¯t know where we are.¡±

¡°Great. Just great.¡± Draco groaned again, and pulled out his wand. ¡°I¡¯m guessing that you don¡¯t know how to Apparate.¡± 

¡°I¡¯m guessing that you don¡¯t know either.¡± Harry looked around and winced as his stomach rumbled. ¡°Well, I¡¯m hungry. What about you?¡± 

¡°Of course I¡¯m hungry, but do you see a table of snacks sitting here?¡± Draco stood up too, tossing his hair. ¡°As soon as we get out of here, Harry, I¡¯m going to pretend that this never happened and I will never speak civilized to you ever again.¡± 

¡°Fine with me,¡± Harry drawled. He pulled out his wand too and did his Point-Spell Charm, which pointed him north. ¡°Breakfast in a forest _never_ comes as a table of snacks. I suggest we start looking for roots or nuts or maybe a stream to fish by.¡± 

Draco shuddered. ¡°I¡¯ll get the nuts, but _you_ pull the roots and the fish.¡± He looked up. ¡°But unfortunately, the trees are nut-less.¡± 

¡°Nut-less?!¡± Harry snorted at his usage of words. ¡°We¡¯ll go east then, until we find a stream and can settle down. Come on, Malfoy.¡± He extended a hand.

Draco glared at the hand. ¡°I¡¯ll go with you, Potter, but there is _no_ way that I¡¯m holding your hand. I have simply too much dignity for that.¡± He sniffed and went right on ahead of Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and went after him. 

A few hours later, after walking in silence, they finally encountered a stream. Draco plopped down, panting. Harry sat down next to the stream and watched a few fish pass by before picking up a stick and stone. He started sharpening it. Draco rolled over and raised an eyebrow. 

¡°What are you doing?¡± 

Harry shrugged. ¡°Sharpening a stick. How else am I supposed to fish?¡± 

Draco sat up slowly. ¡°Why don¡¯t you use your wand?¡± 

¡°How the hell am I supposed to stun fish and then wade in the stream?¡± 

Draco glared at him. ¡°Fine then.¡± He ignored Harry for a moment, and then said, ¡°Aren¡¯t we supposed to start a fire?¡± 

¡°You start it.¡± 

¡°No way!¡± Draco snapped. ¡°I already have to bear the pain of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with you!¡± 

Harry turned around. ¡°Oh, so you think _I_ like it either? Look, Malfoy, you¡¯re going to have to do something around here, so you might as well make fire.¡± 

Draco looked about to retort, but he finally stood up, grumbling, and started to shoot blasts at tree branches with his wand. Squirrels bolted and birds screeched and flew away as branches came crashing onto the floor. Harry didn¡¯t even twitch as Draco started using summoning spells to get the wood into a huge pile of branches before him. 

Harry finally stood up, finished with a sharpened stick. 

Draco snickered. ¡°Potter, you don¡¯t really think you¡¯re going to fish with _that_, do you?¡± He went to the bank where Harry stood, glancing at the stream of silver fishes that glided like darts to somewhere else. 

¡°Yes, I do.¡± He aimed at a fish and missed. 

Draco sighed. ¡°This is going to take a looong time. Oh, and Potter, the whole school is definitely going to know about your little fishing escapades as soon as we get back.¡± 

¡°I¡¯ll tell them that you screamed at a bee.¡± 

¡°Oh, it¡¯s a b ¨C don¡¯t you _dare_, Potter!¡± 

Harry yawned innocently. ¡°So I¡¯m assuming no one hears of this?¡± 

Draco scowled. ¡°Fine.¡± 

Harry took aim again at a close fish and actually speared it. He pulled it out instantly, Draco jumping back as the fish flopped on the ground. A few minutes later, it stopped flopping. Draco turned green. ¡°You don¡¯t expect me to touch it, do you?¡± 

Harry nodded. ¡°Yes, I do. Try to gather them on a pile of large leaves or something.¡± He went back to trying to spear fish. Draco gingerly lifted it up with a leaf, groaning as it flopped slightly. He picked a few leaves off the branches and laid the dead fish on them. ¡°Ew, ew, and ew.¡± 

A sudden yell came from behind him, and Draco turned around just in time to see Harry plunge wildly into the stream with a giant ¡®ker-plash!¡¯. Without thinking, he dove into the stream after him. It was icily cold; he felt numbed and paralyzed for just a second before realizing something. The stream was deep ¨C it was at least a couple feet taller than him. Also, Draco didn¡¯t know how to swim. 

He panicked. Water entered his lungs and a throbbing sensation was felt in his mind, coupled with the words echoing in his mind, _I¡¯m drowning. I¡¯m seriously drowning._ His eyes were closed as the hair drifted in waves around him. 

And then arms secured themselves around Draco¡¯s slight body and he felt himself lifted up onto the surface. 

Coughing and gasping, Harry frantically shook Draco. ¡°Come on, Draco. Wake up. . .wake up. . .¡± 

Draco lay still. 

Harry hesitated before pressing his lips to Draco¡¯s, blowing in air. Draco¡¯s lips felt cold against his. Draco coughed and Harry jumped back as the boy moved and coughed water onto the ground, looking deeply shaken. Harry gently put a hand on Draco¡¯s shoulder. ¡°Are you okay, Draco?¡±

Draco coughed again and wiped his mouth, collapsing in a heap on the bank. ¡°Y-you called me Draco.¡± 

Harry looked surprised. ¡°Yeah, so what?¡± 

Draco turned away. ¡°Nothing.¡± 

Harry turned toward him. ¡°Are you okay now?¡± 

Draco blushed slightly. ¡°Um, yeah. And did you, um. . .just kiss me?¡± 

Harry blushed harder. ¡°It¡¯s called CPR,¡± he said quickly. ¡°I was worried about you for a second there.¡± He winced as he felt his robes move, and quickly stripped himself of the robes. A few fish flopped out, and he kicked them away from the stream. He shivered in the cold. Draco wordlessly went to the branches and pulled out his wand. After a quick spell, a fire was blazing merrily in the branches. Harry gave him a grateful look and sat down next to him, draping his wet robes on the ground next to the fire. 

Draco turned to him. ¡°Well, what about the fish?¡± 

Harry grinned. ¡°In Muggle movies,¡± he reached toward one, spearing it with a stick, ¡°we cook it this way.¡± He held the fish a few inches above the fire. Draco followed his moves. They sat there in silence. 

Some time later, Harry reasoned that the fish were ready. He stripped a part of his robes and tied it to two sticks at opposite ends, and dipped the ¡®cup¡¯ in the stream and posted it above the fire. Draco had not bothered to take off his robes, feeling a bit self-conscious even though he wore slacks and a shirt underneath them. 

They ate the fish in silence, though Draco admitted that the fish were better than he thought they would be. 

¡°Well, they¡¯re right out of the stream so they¡¯re really fresh,¡± Harry commented. It was darker now; the sun was setting, the sky aflame with colors. Draco said nothing. Harry handed him the water, of which Draco drank a little bit of, and Harry finished. ¡°I think we¡¯re in a Muggle forest.¡± 

Draco glanced at him. ¡°Why?¡±

¡°We haven¡¯t seen any magical creatures, have we?¡± 

¡°No.¡± 

Harry shrugged. ¡°Then I think we are in one. That¡¯ll be good, since at night it¡¯s not so dangerous.¡± 

Draco ignored him and curled on his side. Harry hesitated before stoking the fire and curling up next to him. He spread the half-dry robes next to the fire and tried to fall asleep. 

It didn¡¯t work. 

Night fell; he heard wolves in the distance. Sometimes he imagined that he saw eyes peeking behind the trees. It wasn¡¯t fear that kept him awake, though ¨C it was Draco. He couldn¡¯t help it; he felt sort of attracted toward the blond-haired boy. 

But, Harry, he reminded himself, it¡¯s _Draco_. 

Draco the arrogant bastard. Draco the rich snob. Draco the Muggle-hater. Draco, who hated Harry more than anyone else. 

But then why had Draco plunged in the stream after him? Draco hadn¡¯t even known how to swim. He shifted in his position. Perhaps Draco felt a bit of friendliness toward him, he reasoned. But it would¡¯ve been just that, nothing more. 

He felt a strange urge to suddenly kiss Draco. . .after all, the boy would never know. He was in deep sleep. 

Harry sat up. His two minds battled with each other as the boy stood still. 

_Go on, Harry. Give the boy a kiss._

_ Are you insane?! What if Draco wakes up? He¡¯ll hate Harry forever!_

_ Do you really know that? Maybe Draco likes him too. _

_ Yeah, right. And maybe pigs will fly._

_ Come to think of it, we are in the wizarding world. . ._

_ Shut up. Come on, Harry, listen to your senses!_

_ Harry, my dear boy, if everything were about sense there would be no love or romance. _

Harry shakily moved slowly toward Draco, whose face was illuminated by the magical fire. He could hear Draco¡¯s even, shallow breathing. His lips were parted ever so slightly. . .

Without knowing what he was doing, Harry surged forward suddenly and kissed Draco on the lips. The lips felt warm this time, and he felt a small movement. 

Draco was kissing him back. 

Harry soon forgot his initial shock as he pressed his body against Draco¡¯s, moaning softly as he realized he was lying on top of Draco. Draco gasped for a quick breath of air before kissing him back fiercely, burying his hand in Harry¡¯s mussed up hair. Harry wrapped his arms around him and was greeted with warmth. 

Draco finally broke the kiss. He was panting. ¡°Want to try, Harry?¡±

Harry blinked. ¡°Try what?¡± 

Draco rolled his eyes and seductively pressed his body against Harry¡¯s, causing a soft gasp. Harry raised an eyebrow. 

¡°You sure you¡¯re ready? We don¡¯t have the . .um. . you know.¡± 

Draco shrugged. ¡°Guess I¡¯ll sacrifice myself for one night.¡± 

Harry grinned and pounced on him. 

The animals shrieked and hurried away as the night was filled with moans. . .and then night changed to day. The sun was rising. 

Harry brushed the hair out of his eyes and yawned sleepily. He blushed quickly as he realized that he was lying on top of a sleeping Draco. Memories of the eventful night caused a harder blush, and he grabbed his robes and hurriedly put them on. 

Draco stirred and opened his eyes, blinking in the sunlight. He sat up and saw Harry cooking more fish at the fire. ¡°¡®Arry?¡±

Harry glanced at him. ¡°Yes?¡± 

Draco yawned and sat up slowly. ¡°Ow,¡± he muttered as he struggled to sit. ¡°Damn, I think we should¡¯ve waited.¡± 

Harry shrugged. ¡°Guess it was the heat of the moment.¡± 

Draco stood up, wincing as he limped over to where Harry was. Concerned, Harry went toward him, offering a hand that Draco accepted. ¡°Harry,¡± Draco asked quietly, ¡°why¡¯d you kiss me last night?¡± 

Harry blushed and looked away. ¡°I sort of. . .well, was attracted to you and couldn¡¯t help myself. . .¡± 

Draco smirked. ¡°Well, I¡¯m glad you did it before I did.¡± 

Harry looked relieved. ¡°So that wasn¡¯t a one night stand?¡±

¡°I should hope not.¡± 

They ate breakfast hurriedly before going for another round ¨C ¡°just for revenge,¡± Draco whispered. 

Then they set off for any sign of civilization. A few long hours later ¨C neither of them could walk very well ¨C they came upon a cottage house. They went toward it, apprehensive. Harry knocked. 

The door opened. ¡°I think it¡¯s nothing, Sirius ¨C¡± the face appeared. 

Their jaws dropped simultaneously. ¡°Professor Lupin?!¡± 

Remus Lupin jumped back, shocked. ¡°What are you two doing here?¡± 

Sirius appeared behind him. ¡°Who¡¯s it?¡± 

Draco shrieked. ¡°Oh my god, it¡¯s SIRIUS BLACK!!!¡± He backed away, grabbing Harry¡¯s hand. Harry quickly grabbed him. 

¡°Really, Draco, he¡¯s not a murderer ¨C he was falsely accused ¨C you¡¯ve nothing to worry about ¨C¡± 

Draco finally calmed down, leaning against a tree. His face was pale and sweating. ¡°Why. . .didn¡¯t. . .you tell. . .me sooner?¡± 

Harry looked sheepish. ¡°I forgot. We were kinda busy, you know.¡± 

Remus sighed and gently herded the two boys in. ¡°You two are all over the papers, you know.¡±

¡°Really?¡± Draco looked amazed. ¡°But we¡¯ve been gone for only a day!¡±

Remus shrugged. ¡°It¡¯s _Harry Potter_, you know, so people notice.¡± 

Sirius handed them cups of tea. Harry glanced at him curiously. ¡°Sirius, what are you doing here?¡± 

¡°Well, I came here to visit Moony ¨C er, Remus ¨C to see how he was doing.¡± 

Remus nodded firmly. ¡°You two are definitely going back to Hogwarts. It¡¯s a good thing that Rita Skeeter is gone, but the Ministry isn¡¯t keeping the hubbub down.¡± 

¡°What have you been doing here?¡± Harry asked. 

¡°Oh, just staying low. I¡¯ve been keeping an eye out for suspicious dark activity around here. You¡¯re lucky that you came here ¨C there¡¯s been some reports that You-Know-Who is hiding in the area.¡±

Draco gulped noisily. Remus shot him a look before striding over to the fire. A minute later, Dumbledore¡¯s head appeared. 

¡°Oh, so you¡¯ve got Harry? That¡¯s good, very good.¡± 

¡°Draco¡¯s with him too.¡± 

¡°That¡¯s even better.¡± 

A few minutes later, they were at Hogwarts via Floo Powder. Remus was dressed in a cloak and Sirius was now Snuffles. Dumbledore welcomed them and offered a vacation from their classes. They refused. 

Harry drew Draco to an empty hallway, next to a window. ¡°Draco, do you want others to know?¡± 

Draco didn¡¯t meet his eyes. ¡°Not really. The other Slytherins would ridicule me.¡± 

Harry sighed. ¡°So. .I guess it¡¯s a secret?¡± 

Draco shrugged. ¡°You can tell your friends if you like.¡±

¡°Which reminds me. .can you be a bit nicer to my friends now?¡±

¡°I¡¯ll. . .er. . .avoid them.¡± 

Harry grinned. ¡°Better than nothing.¡± He leaned in, and they kissed softly, the sunlight illuminating the two as their shadows fell on the floor.


End file.
